Reyna of Dark Isle
Reyna is a reccuring NPC in the Wizard in the Walls campaign. She is first met as an arena fighter in the Capital Reyna of Dark Isle Reyna is a Dhampir, born to the countess Marian from Lancaster and Lord Daxos of Dark Isle. Her mother died in childbirth, as all mothers to Dhampirs do. Reyna was raised to be very ladylike, but hates her father due to the atrocities he commits against the peasants and human population. When she came of age, she fled to the Capital to become an arena fighter, quickly gaining recognition and fame, much to her father's displeasure. The Pale Lady In the arena, she quickly gained the moniker "The Pale Lady". Her skill in the arena is quite impressive, her favored weapons being a longbow and an elvish curve blade, but she is trained in hand to hand combat. She was the driving force behind the current arena fighting style: Exaggerated movements to excite the crowd, and prolonging the fight to earn a better pay. Under her leadership, the arena fighters all over Evermore have developed a bond, often identifying as a fighter before a member of a race. Reyna competes in five to six arena matches a day, and ranks at a 6 out of 8 in the Capital arena. =The Painted Donkey= After a successful mission, the party sometimes spends time fighting in the arena, and Gerul drew her attention immediately with his fighting prowess. She currently has not bested any of the party members, but notably could have won all her matches if she didn't focus on putting up a good show. In her fight against Servac Bachev, she became infamous for losing control and drinking his blood, earning her the nickname "Fangs". During the fight, she suffered full-body third degree burns, and after her defeat magic was banned outright in Arena melee matches. =Recovery= Reyna was taken to the High Temple for healing. The High Priest of Asmodeus himself cured her wounds, leaving her without any scars. She was contacted by her father, demanding she cease fighting at once, but when the King ordered all fighting teams to Bronzehold, she went with them. She now suffers a common Dhampir problem of blood addiction, and is reported to drink illegal bloodwine when alone. =Bronzehold and Rise= Participating in the Great Tournament and leading the Capital Knights team to victory earned her good reputation back. When her father arrived in the city, she threw a fight with Gerul to anger him. She was beaten savagely and healed repeatedly until she submitted to his demands. She was given the official rank of Ambassador of Dark Isle, is to live in the Embassy at Bronzehold, and was forced to take on servants against her wishes. In exchange for her loyalty, her father allows her to continue fighting in Bronzehold, and has made her the new General of the dhampir army. The king himself gave her an official appointment to the position. After the party left, she has since become the highest ranked fighter in Bronzehold, and has used her influence to raise Arena wages, and personally added new events to keep the people interested. Her personal guards act as a new, incorruptible police force, and in their downtime under her guidance, the arena fighters of Bronzehold make a point to help out the commoners however they can. =The Game= Reyna is a 10th level NG fighter with a specialization in archery. Her allegiance is to either Dark Isle or to the Arena, depending on choices the party makes. She is unaware of the artifacts. In the coming war against Evermore, she is currently Neutral as her father is, as Dark Isle views itself as an independent state, and views it's courts as only humoring the king so as to keep him away from the Isle.